


Looking Forward

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [25]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Marty and Buffy are finally looking forward.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Series: Future One Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Looking Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the continued support, next fic will be the finale of this series, gonna miss it but want to give thanks for the continued support.  
> TW:Food

Marty walked to T.J and Jonah trying to be subtle. Emma walked behind and yelled “Uncle T.J, Uncle Jonah over here.”

T.J walked over looking annoyed “So, you’re allowed to bring your kid, but when we bring our kids you throw a fit?”

Marty was annoyed already “Jonah doesn't have kids, for the last time, dogs do not count.” 

“Dad, dogs totally count.” Emma said with a smirk.

“You’re supposed to be on my side.” Marty said jokingly, nudging his daughter.

“At least one person here gets it.” Jonah said with a smile.

Later, Marty and Emma returned home.

Emma laid down “I am tired, that was a lot of exercise.”

“Emma, you rode piggyback the whole time.”

“Hey, I have uncles who love me, don’t hate me for being lovable.”

Marty sighed as he often did. But after he did Buffy walked in, with Cyrus.

Marty eyed them “I do have a door you can knock.”

“You know you had nothing else planned for the day.” Buffy said with a smirk.

“I did in fact.” Marty said, clearly lying.

Emma tried to bail him out “Yeah, we were gonna do that thing we do every weekend.”

Buffy got to the point “Actually my client cancelled so now I’m free today.”

“What does any of this have to do with Uncle Cyrus?” Emma asked.

“We used to be a bit of a trio, I was always in the middle of these two, the race that never happened, the bowling al-” Cyrus was soon interrupted.

“We do not need to talk about that.” Marty said with swiftness.

Buffy smiled “I was thinking that maybe we could go for ice cream, with less awkwardness than last time.”

Marty nodded “I’m down.”

Emma smiled “But the couch is so comfy.”

Buffy gave a look.

When they arrived, Buffy and Marty sat together, and Emma and Cyrus got their own table on the other side.

“Uncle Cyrus, you came along for a real reason, didn’t you?” Emma said with a smirk.

Cyrus shrugged “Do you really think Buffy is gonna trust T.J or Jonah to execute a plan?”

“Couldn’t they have just dumped me off at your house if they want to be alone? I would love to play with Alex, I am so good with kids.”

“T.J needs to get back in practice of being alone with the kids.”

Emma gave him a look. 

Cyrus just smiled and got lost in thought.

On the other side Marty and Buffy were deep in conversation.

“I know, that Team Buffy hoodie was lame, I was such a dope.” Marty said with a laugh.

“It was cute, but I would prefer support for actual important things, not a basketball game with T.J.” Buffy said with some seriousness but mostly in jest.

“She really was rooting for us.” 

“I think we’ve come far though.”

“I guess i finally have grown up a bit, only took me a good-”

Buffy shook her head “I had some growing up to do as well, maybe be a little less petty.”

“We all have a bit of pettiness in us, it’s fine.”

“I was too focused on looking back, but I’m looking forward now.”

Marty agreed “I was too, but we need to focus on the most important thing.” Both of them looked over at Emma, talking Cyrus’ ear off and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic will have a decent timeskip and be the finale and will probs be my last AM fic, if not will at the very least be my last fic for a while. loved doing these before someone else makes a future AM AU fic that blows mine away in a couple years lmao.


End file.
